


So Soft

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Sherlolly Discord prompt: Character A touching character B's face and telling them their face is really soft.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Flash Fics





	So Soft

"Sooo soft, Mawly, yer face is sooooo soffffft," Sherlock slurred as he stroked his fingers clumsily down Molly's face.

She stifled a giggle. "I know, Sherlock, you've told me that several times now."

"But yoouuurr face!" he wailed suddenly, lips trembling as if he were actually about to burst into tears. "Soooo soffft! Why I din't know it was so sofffft?"

"Because tonight is the first time you've touched my face, you numpty," Molly reminded him.

"Oh, right, cause I'm a nidiot," he mumbled. "John's right, I'm a nidiot but now we're gettin' married an' I can touch your face allll I want."

He cuddled closer, practically sitting in her lap, while the cabbie grinned at them via the rear-view mirror. "Eyes forward," Molly said smartly. "My new fiance and I would like some private time, if you don't mind."

"You got it, Miss," the cabbie replied, giving her a cheeky wink as he drove them to Baker Street.


End file.
